


Тысяча костей

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Necrophilia, Other, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Дверь слетает с петель — и в комнату входит варвар. Его красная набедренная повязка на Смита действует, как красная тряпка на быка.
Relationships: Smith/dead barbarian
Kudos: 1





	Тысяча костей

Ему скучно. В казармах давно не было ни одной живой души, если не считать разномастных демонов и отродий. А ему хочется поразвлечься с каким-нибудь человечишкой. 

Смит отходит к стойке с девятьсот девяносто девятью костями. Из каждого трупа он выбирает одну кость, самую красивую, и добавляет в свою коллекцию. И вот ему не хватает всего одной до тысячи. 

Вдруг он слышит какой-то шум в соседней комнате. Его соплеменники-демоны кричат и ругаются — неужели пришел человек? Вот это подарок судьбы! Смит потирает руки в предвкушении. 

Дверь слетает с петель — и в комнату входит варвар. Его красная набедренная повязка на Смита действует, как красная тряпка на быка. Он бросается в бой, ничуть не заботясь о рубящих его топорах. Пара царапин — пара пустяков. Они не смогут причинить ему слишком большого вреда. А вот он человечишке может очень даже неплохо задать. 

Смит машет молотком со всем своим остервенением — и вот варвар падает на грязный каменный пол. Его голова превратилась в сплошное кровавое месиво, но для Смита это совсем не важно. Он увидел, какие сильные у варвара ноги, и захотел его большеберцовую кость. Но сначала…

Он стаскивает с мертвого варвара набедренную повязку. Подхватив тушку, мажет рукой по голове, собирая кровь и мозги, чтобы затем нанести все это на член для лучшего скольжения. Входит до конца в его задницу, принимается двигаться, так же остервенело, как и дрался. Он никогда не трахает своих соплеменников, их скучно трахать, потому что они живые. Или относительно живые. Куда приятнее вбиваться в бездыханное тело, а затем его расчленить и добыть заветную кость. 

Смит кончает в тело Варвара, выходит и заботливо, как родная мать, укладывает его на разделочный стол. Из задницы подтекает сперма, и он какое-то время любуется белесыми каплями, которые стекают с лежащего на боку трупа и падают на запятнанный кровью пол. Наконец он принимается за разделку. Самое главное — добыть большеберцовую кость, а остальное уже не важно. 

Он распиливает ногу варвара затупленной пилой, а затем принимается пластами срезать плоть. Между делом съедает пару кусков сочного кровавого мясца, но не переедает, иначе снова потянет блевать, что-то не то с желудком… Пласт за пластом, кусок за куском — и вот заветная косточка у него в руках. Она большая, увесистая, ее приятно сжимать в руках — отличный экспонат для его коллекции. Смит доволен. Сегодня ему было не скучно: он вытрахал труп своего врага, которого он преодолел в честном бою, и добыл превосходную кость. Смит относит кость к своей любимой стойке и кладет ее на почетное место в центре. Теперь их ровно тысяча, и Смит чуть не плачет от растроганности — так они прекрасны.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8633658necr) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
